


Sunshine, Lollipops, and Fucking Lollipops

by Ninalb



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Inconsistent POV because I'm too lazy to fix it, M/M, Slight self consciousness, Teasing, Tord's a kinky boi, suggestive eating of lollipops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb
Summary: All Tom wants is to get a snack and head back to his room. But first, he needs to get past Tord and his lollipop.





	Sunshine, Lollipops, and Fucking Lollipops

Tom was on his way over to the kitchen to get a snack when the drone of the TV drew his attention. He looked over the back of the couch to see Tord lounging there, sucking on a lollipop. Tom rolled his eyes, he’s not going anywhere near him and that lollipop. He knows Tord’s going to use it to give him a boner and then tease him about it. Maybe even get him all worked up and then make him beg for Tord to fuck him if he’s feeling that kinky. He turns and starts walking back to the kitchen.

“What? Not going to say hello?” Tord calls.

Tom doesn’t know how Tord saw him without even looking at him. Tom sighs and turns back around. He plops down next to Tord, making him bounce slightly. Tord's eyes him up and down, sucking loudly on the lollipop.

“What do you want?” Tom growls, wanting to get his snack and head back to his room.

“Nothing,” Tord shrugs, turning back to the tv.

Tom gets up to leave but Tord pulls him back down.

“Now that I think about it, I do want you to stay,” Tord hums.

“Why?” Tom groans.

“I dunno. I’m lonely.” Tord says.

“Go find Edd or Matt.” Tom offers.

“They’re out shopping,” Tord drones, “What don’t want to spend some time with me?”

Tom grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. He turns his head to the tv, watching the dumb cartoon that Tord’s chosen. Soon seven minutes slide by. Nothing seems to be happening between them while he’s been sitting here so Tom starts to relax. He thinks he can see Tord watching him out of the corner of his eye, but he’s not quite sure. It also seems that Tord has finished his lollipop. He flicks the stick into the trash and…pulls out another one. Tom mentally groans. He realizes that he’s been watching Tord unwrap the candy for a bit too long now. He turns back to the tv, missing the smirk that flashes across the Tord’s face.

Tord offers the lollipop to Tom and he takes it. He inspects it for a second to make sure Tord hasn’t done anything to it before popping it into his mouth. It’s a good deal. He gets his snack and Tord can’t toy with him with his lollipop. He’s wasted another five minutes of his life watching this cartoon when Tord rips the lollipop out of his mouth.

“What the fuc-“ 

Tord pops the lollipop into his mouth and Tom falls silent. He’s definitely not slightly turned on. He grumbles and turns back to the tv. He can feel Tord shifting but he ignores him. Next thing he knows Tord’s leaning on his shoulder. If he was smart, he would shake Tord off and head into his room. But he’s not smart. He just huffs in annoyance but doesn’t do anything about it. A minute later, Tord’s wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Ugh, Tord,” Tom groans.

“What?” Tord asks, his voice deceitfully innocent.

Tom’s about to tell him to fuck off when Tord sticks his hands up his shirt. And fuuuuuck. Tom’s melting into Tord’s hands. It’s not that Tord’s that good, it’s only because Tord knows all of his sensitive spots. Tord hums, rolling the lollipop to the other side of his mouth while rubbing right under Tom’s ribcage. He lets Tom go, settling back into the couch. Tom almost growls. He regrets staying when Tord first leaned on him. Now he’s slightly hard and Tord going to do this off and on thing until Tom begs him to fuck him. He could just as easy to back to his room and jerk off but that’s so unsatisfying. 

“Really, Tord?” Tom can’t help but say, sighing in frustration. 

Tord chuckles but doesn’t say anything in return. He’s turned back to the tv and now Tom can’t keep his eyes off the lollipop. The way Tord’s rolling it around in his mouth, pulling it out, giving it a couple licks, then sucking it back in is only getting Tom more and more worked on but he just can’t look away. Tord’s totally aware that Tom’s staring and he decides to tease him.

“You need something Thomas?” Tord purrs.

Tom isn’t going to give in that easily. He huffs, crossing his arms across his chest and keeping his eyes on the tv. He knows Tord’s willing to wait. He always gets what he wants in the end. But this is a matter of dignity. He would never give into Tord without a fight. 

Tord starts making obscene noises, deepthroating the lollipop. He snakes an arm over to Tom and started rubbing the inside of his thigh. Tom closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. He could take this. He’s not going to break over something like this. Tord moves further up, drawing light circles right over Tom’s dick. Tom tenses up, fighting the temptation to grind into the motion. To get some, any friction. He’s so hard right now, his dick is pressing painfully against his pants, wanting to be freed. 

“Fine! Fine!” Tom shouts and Tord stops, sitting back with a victorious smirk on his face.

“Just get it over with,” Tom growls, looking away from Tord in embarrassment. 

“What?” Tord’s mocking him.

Tom can feel his embarrassment flush over his face, making his cheeks terribly red. This is stupid. He is stupid. Tord is stupid. He should just go and jack of in his room. 

“You just have to ask nicely,” Tord tells him, almost like he knows that Tom is about to tap out.

“Arugh, can you just fuck me already?” Tom mumbles under his breath.

‘I didn’t quite catch that. Can you repeat it?” Tord leans in, smirking up at him.

“Can you just fuck me already?!” Tom almost shouts.

“Well, why didn’t you say so,” Tord smiles.

He pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and sticks it into Tom’s. Tom spits it out and Tord laughs. It annoys the fuck out of Tom. He slides off the couch and kneels right in front of Tom. He undoes Tom’s buckle and is pulling down his pants and boxers in one tug. He flashes Tom his most evil looking smile before taking Tom straight down to the hilt. Tom’s gasping in response, his toes curling in on themselves. Tord pops off him, licking his lips.

“What do we say?” Tord asks.

Tom growls, he’s getting blue balls as Tord is just sitting there. He reaches his hand down to jack himself off but Tord swats it away. 

“Fuck me…please?” Tom spat, funneling as much ‘I really hate you Tord” into his voice as he can.

Tord was just laughing at him again. 

“I guess that’ll do for now,” Tord hummed.

Tord dragged his tongue along the underside of Tom’s cock. Tom shivered and Tord took his tip in his mouth. He rolled it around in his mouth not unlike he had done to the lollipop. He enjoys watching Tom pant as he tried not to moan. It was only a matter of time though. He loved to toy with Tom. He was the only one that wouldn’t just give him the satisfaction of a quick fuck. Maybe it was the challenge that Tord was addicted to. Maybe it was the way he could slowly but surely get past Tom’s grumpy exterior. Maybe it's because he loved to hear him moaning out his name.

He sank lower onto Tom’s dick, holding down his hips as they twitched. Tom grabbed onto his two horns of hair. Tord bobbed his head up and down, pumping what he couldn’t fit comfortably in his mouth with his hand. He could feel that Tom was going to come soon. The way he was tightening up and how he was panting evident of his upcoming release. 

“Ahhh, Tord,” Tom moaned under his breath.

He tightened his grip on Tord’s hair and Tord let him push his head up and down. Tom finished off hissing his name as Tord fought to swallow Tom’s cum. He stood up, panting with cum still dripping from his mouth.

“My turn,” Tord grinned, “I was starting to get a little impatient.”

Tord shucked off his pants, tossing them in the general direction of Tom’s. He tugged at Tom’s shirt, but Tom hung onto it.

“Come on, do we have to?” Tom asked, “You know I like to keep my shirt on.”

“You know I like to have your shirt off,” Tord insisted, “Come on baby. Please? For me?”

“Why would I do anything for you?” Tom mumbled pulling his shirt over his head.

“There, that wasn’t so hard,” Tord commented.

“Sure, whatever,” Tom grunted, covering as much of his chest as he could.

He wasn’t usually self-conscious of his body. But he didn’t wander around with his shirt off as much as Tord does. His flaws just seemed a lot more apparent when Tord was hovering right above him. He didn’t have Tord’s chiseled abs, though he could have sworn he had seen the faint outline of them when he flexed hard enough, Tord’s waist sloped down to his hips while Tom’s was a bit curvier, and he was smaller than most guys.

“Hey, you look fine,” Tord assured.

“Of course I look fine,” Tom huffed as Tord climbed onto the couch.

Tord pulled Tom towards him by his ankles, resulting from an indignant squawk from Tom.

“Want me to stretch you?” Tord asked, lubing up his dick.

“Nah, just go slow,” Tom waved a hand dismissively at him, “You’re dick’s so small I probably won’t even feel it.”

“Hey!” Tord protested.

He crawled over Tom, who looked away from him. Tord kissed him on the forehead making his blush spread all the way to his ears. He pushed the tip in and Tom’s hands flew to his shoulders. 

“Thought you wouldn’t feel it,” Tord repeated.

“Fuck you,” Tom groans.

Tord slowly pushed the rest of the way in, pausing a couple times due to the request of Tom. Finally, Tord got all the way down to the hilt. He paused for a second as Tom trembled underneath him.

“Fuck,” Tom says as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Tord’s neck, “Move commie.”

Tord started at a slightly slower pace, grinning as Tom wrapped his legs around him. He rocked into Tom feeling the heat start pooling in the bottom of his stomach. He followed the feeling upping his pace. Tom groaned underneath him.

“Tord! Ahh,” Tom moaned, jolting as Tord hits his prostate.

Tord leaned over and sucked a big hickey onto Tom’s shoulder.

"Don't leave them where I can't cover them up," Tom worried, groaning under Tord.

Tord smiled, he's definitely going to be leaving them where Edd and Matt can see them. They're going to look at each other in barely concealed disbelief again, while Tom's face is going to turn a bright shade of red. He leaves a couple more hickeys on Tom before kissing him. Tord can faintly taste the cherry lollipop Tom was eating a couple minutes ago. 

"Tord, Tord, fuck, I need more," Tom panted out, pressing his forehead to his chest.

Tord slung one of his legs over his shoulder and began pounding into him. Tom's moaning underneath him, his nails digging into his back. Tord jacked Tom off while he sped up. Tom comes first his clenching causing Tord to follow straight after him. After a second, Tord collapses next to Tom on the couch. They're both laying there, panting. Tord can feel Tom's heart beat through the side of his chest. Tom wrapped his arms around Tord and Tord can feel his chest puffing up with a warm fuzzy feeling. There's the soft side of Tom. Usually nobody else besides Tomme bear gets to see his snuggly side. Tord wrapped his arm around him as Tom pressed himself against Tord. 

"I love you," Tom murmured, laying his head on Tord's chest.

Tord pressed a kiss to Tom forehead, "I love you too."


End file.
